The present invention concerns a system for assisting the regeneration of depollution means associated with means forming oxidation catalyst implementing an OSC function constituting an oxygen reserve, integrated in an exhaust line of a motor vehicle diesel engine.
More particularly, the invention relates to such a system in which the engine is associated with common rail means for the supply of fuel to the cylinders thereof.
To ensure the regeneration of depollution means such as a particle filter, the soot trapped therein is burned thanks to the thermal energy provided by the engine and to the exotherm performed by the conversion of the HC and of the CO on means forming oxidation catalyst placed upstream of the particle filter.
This combustion can be assisted by a catalyst element mixed with the soot, coming, for example, from a regeneration assistance additive, mixed with the fuel for the supply of the engine, or by a catalyst deposited directly on the walls of the particle filter (catalyzed particle filter).
The higher the thermal levels in the exhaust line at the inlet of the particle filter, the shorter the duration of the filter regeneration.